


Short Return

by lost_spook



Series: Happy Endings, Hasty Exits [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Serial: 046 The Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe just didn't 'get' the idea for this AU series , but she did make an attempt...  Just a drabble.</p><p><i>The Invasion</i> - Zoe: "I want to stay here and marry the Brigadier!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Return

The recipient of this abrupt proposal raised both eyebrows and coughed.

“Um, Zoe?” said the Doctor. “Are you sure?”

Jamie stared.

The Brigadier took a hand. “Flattered as I obviously am, Miss Heriot, I’m afraid I’m a married man. Legally at any rate.”

“Besides,” added Jamie with scorn, “you’d need a ladder just to kiss him!”

Zoe reddened furiously.

“Otherwise, _of course_ ,” returned the Brigadier smoothly, although he had a twinkle lurking in his eyes.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s that, then. Shall we be off?”

“Yes, please,” said Zoe, still an interesting colour. “How soon?”


End file.
